1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a projector, a power supply device, and a power supply method.
2. Related Art
In the past, as types of a microphone as an external microphone to be connected to a microphone jack, there have been two prominent types, namely dynamic microphone and condenser microphone. It has been known that either one of these microphones is connected to a jack section (a microphone jack), and a sound is then output from a speaker or the like (see, e.g., JP-A-8-321164).
Incidentally, the condenser microphone has a specification of requiring electric power, while the dynamic microphone has a specification of not requiring electric power.
However, according to the invention described in JP-A-8-321164, since it is arranged that either of the condenser microphone and the dynamic microphone can be connected to one microphone jack, breakdown might occur in the case in which the dynamic microphone is connected to the microphone jack supplied with the electric power. In particular, in the case in which it is difficult to make a presentation only with existing equipment, such as the case of a large site or the case of a trip destination, it is necessary to obtain the necessary equipment in the field, and therefore, the possibility of breakdown rises further.